darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Camulet
The Camulet is a special amulet that serves two purposes: * When equipped, its wearer can speak to certain camels throughout the Kharidian desert. * It can be used to teleport to the Granite and sandstone quarry. Prior to the lodestone update, the camulet would teleport the player inside the temple instead of outside by the quarry like it does now. The Camulet is not tradeable and is a reward from Enakhra's Lament. The Camulet holds four charges that can be used to teleport to the quarry near Enakhra's Temple. The Camulet can be recharged once the four charges have been used, by using a bucket of Camel dung on the amulet. Players may gather and bank multiple buckets of dung, so that they have a ready supply to recharge the amulet. Camel dung is obtained by following the procedure used in The Feud quest (using red hot sauce on the animal trough in the town) or by wearing the Camulet (after getting at least part way through My Arm's Big Adventure) and talking to a camel in the Al Kharid area. Enakhra's Temple is near several locations, which makes the Camulet a quick means to reach these places: * Jaldraocht Pyramid (also known as Azzanadra's Pyramid from its role in the Desert Treasure quest or just "the Pyramid" from its label on the World map). After the Desert Treasure quest, players can use the altar in this pyramid to switch between the Ancient Magicks and regular Magic spellbooks. * The Granite and sandstone quarry, the only source of these two rocks. Any sized granite is used in Summoning and it is also mined for fast Mining Experience. * The Bandit Camp in the Kharidian Desert. * The Bedabin Camp, Smokey Well, Pollnivneach, and Sophanem are also all within a fair walking distance of Enakhra's Temple. Players should be aware that travelling in these parts of the Kharidian Desert requires a water source such as waterskins or an enchanted water tiara to avoid taking damage from the Desert heat. If players have lost their Camulet, they can get another one by talking to Lazim on the top floor of Enakhra's Temple. Players can have more than one Camulet (dropping the Camulet, getting another from him, and then picking up the dropped one). Having multiple Camulets can be useful if players are undertaking death-risking activities while wearing a Camulet. If players only have one and lose it, they no longer have a fast teleport to Lazim to get another. Camulet charges, however, do not work like charges on a Games necklace, where each necklace has its own set of charges. Instead, Camulet charges apply to all the Camulets collectively, so players cannot have more than four Camulet charges at a time. The name "Camulet" is a of the words "camel amulet". Trivia * Players could also use the Camulet to speak to Louis the Camel during and after completing the 2009 Christmas event. * This, along with all other translation amulets, seem to make faint noises made from that animal, according to the examine information. fi:Camulet nl:Camulet Category:Transportation Category:Teleportation Items Category:Drop Trickable Category:Items on reward scrolls